


I Told You

by Heavenlea6292



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Mentions of Sam/Ruby - Freeform, Torture, how demons are made, how ruby fixed the colt, how ruby got the knife, meg/ruby alliance, meg/ruby friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/pseuds/Heavenlea6292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby was never working on her own- she had her own gaurdian demon lurking in the shadows. <br/>Meg hated demons- but this one was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You

Meg remembered clearly the day that Ruby had finally turned. She had been under Alistair’s tutledge at the time, watching as he cut and sliced souls till there was nothing left, only to make them reappear whole and hand her the knife. It didn’t bother her much anymore- she’d been in their shoes once and it was just a part of Hell. They screamed, they begged, they pleaded, they turned. Like an assembly line, churning out hellspawn.   
Alistair liked to be the one who sent them over the edge- he loved to see as their pupils blew wide, swallowing the last bit of their humanity. It was poetry in motion to him.

Meg, though, had felt pity for the trembling girl on the rack as she lifted her knife, looking down at her.   
"Why do they get to leave?" the girl choked out as a new demon was let off his rack.   
"They turned," she said simply, ripping her blade across the girl’s stomach, "You turn, it ends."   
The girl let out a howling screech, Meg’s face completely blank. It didn’t bother her anymore, she repeated in her head, it doesn’t bother me anymore.  
She could feel the claws of Alistair’s hands curl around her shoulder, his nasally voice in here ear.   
"Having a chat, ladies?"  He asked, "This isn’t a garden party. If you wanna chat, you can join her."   
"We’re finished," Meg replied, slicing off her fingers. The girl screamed in pain, and Alistair shook his head.   
"A little too enthusiastic, my sweet," Alistair said, taking the bloodied knife from her, "It’s better if you take them one…by…one," he finished, slowly taking of each of the fingers on her other hand as her screams reached to new heights. Meg gritted her teeth, staring down at the girl who began to thrash and writhe, her eyes open wide. Alistair leaned over her, a nasty smile on his face.   
"We have a prodigy here," Alistair said, "Only 200 years on the rack and she’s already turning. Watch closely."   
Alistair slid the blade beneath the skin on her thigh, slicing slowly, skinning her. She screamed louder, her body thrashing harder, the table shaking as her screams died away into gasping shrieks. Her eyes blew wide as her pupils widened, swallowing all color and light from them.   
When they pulled her off the rack, Meg could tell there was something different about this one. Something strong, unique. Meg had always despised her fellow demons; they were gutless little leeches who caused pain and panic out of instinct. All of their eyes were dull, unseeing- but this girl, this newly born demon, had an intelligence that had not been dulled by her torment.

If Meg didn’t know better, she’d say that the girl willed herself to turn.

As she undid the strap across her head, she leaned down close to her ear and whispered, “Find a cause. That’s how you’ll survive.”   
  


* * *

 

It wasn’t for nearly four hundred years that Meg encountered Ruby again.

She was sitting at a table in a diner, her eye carefully trained on Millie Norton, previously Winchester, her husband, a big brutish man that everyone called Rusty, and 12 year old John Winchester. She popped a french fry into her mouth, chewing slowly as another young woman sat across from her.   
"I’m here to take over your watch, "The demon said. Meg looked over and grinned- it was her, the girl who’d turned after 200 years on the rack. The one that Alistair called a prodigy.   
"I remember you. What’s your name?" Meg asked, eating another fry, "Whatever name you prefer, I don’t care."   
"Ruby," she said quietly, her nose wrinkled as Meg continued to eat the fries. Meg glanced down at the plate, looking back up at Ruby.   
"You want one?" she asked.   
"Can I even eat them?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Meg laughed, pushing the plate forward, "No salt, promise. Just try one."   
Ruby reached out, picking one up gingerly and sniffing it. Meg snorted into her drink, coughing a little.   
"Just put it in your mouth," she said in an amused tone, "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t bother with poisoning." Ruby nodded, closing her eyes as she shoved the potato strip in her mouth and chewed. Meg watched as a smile lit up on her face, her eyes opening.   
"These are incredible."   
"I know, right?" Meg replied, popping another in her mouth, "Pro tip- after a few hundred years, you can eat almost any human food as long as it doesn’t have too much salt. There’s about 200 grams of salt in a human body and we can handle that, right? So, as long as you avoid all the fucking nasty salt-filled food, then you’re good."   
"How do you know so much?" Ruby asked, eating another fry.   
"Honey, I’m as old as the bible," she replied, "I’ve been around the block a few times."   
"So..only a certain amount of salt can hurt us?"   
"Oh no, a little salt can hurt you and even bind you," Meg replied, "But, the older you get, the stronger you get. The less salt effects you. In fact, by the time a demon reaches, oh, about…1,000, they could actually wade through the ocean no problem."   
"So, you can wade through the ocean?"   
"Yeah, I can. It’d sting, kinda like swimming through really hot water, but it wouldn’t come close to killing me, or actually hurting me."   
Ruby nodded, eating another fry.   
"You were the one with Alistair," she said, "the one who told me how to get off the rack, and how to survive."   
"Don’t read into it."   
"I’m not," Ruby replied, "I just wanted to say thank you."   
"You’re a demon," Meg snapped, "You shouldn’t thank anyone for anything."   
"So…" Ruby said, playing with her napkin, "You told me to find a cause."   
"Yeah, I did."  
"So…what’s your cause?"   
Meg glared at Ruby, drinking her water.   
"Lucifer," she said shortly, "And you?"   
"I got recruited for Lucifer too."   
"By who?" Meg demanded. She didn’t think Azazel had brought on such a greenback, but she could never be sure.  
"Lilith," Ruby replied, "I’m not supposed to tell anyone. But I thought I could trust you." Meg snorted, shaking her head.   
"They didn’t get all your humanity, did they?"   
"No, I guess not."

* * *

 

Ruby knew from the moment Dean and Sam had started discussing this demon who had been dancing in their tracks for so long, the demon they called Meg, that it was the same demon who had told her how to escape her torture. She knew that the demon was Azazel’s servant and a servant of Lucifer, and frankly, it made sense to her that the demon she knew would take such a deep interest in the Winchesters. What she didn’t know, though, was that the demon was following her now, as she followed the Winchesters.

"It’s been a while, Ruby," a voice behind her said, making her spin around.   
"It’s you!" Ruby exclaimed, "I thought they sent you back to Hell?"   
"As if Hell could stop me from coming topside," Meg said, smirking, "I went and found me a new friend to play in. What’s going on with the bozos?"   
"Sam just found out about the fire and all that, not too long ago," she replied, "But Lilith wants me in closer." Meg shrugged.   
"Tell him about his mother’s friends and family."   
"What about them?" Ruby asked. Meg smirked.   
"About how they’re all dead. Azazel and Brady took care of them slowly but surely. He’ll bite on that."   
"How do you know?" Ruby asked curiously. Meg stood next to her, peeking at Sam with a weird look on her face.   
"There isn’t one thing I don’t know about Samuel Winchester," she replied, "Just use that. He’ll bite. I promise you that."   
"Why are you helping me?" Ruby demanded, "Demons don’t help without a price." Meg smirked, leaning in close to Ruby.   
"I like you," Meg said, stroking Ruby’s face, "I’ve liked you since you got off the table. Call it an alliance. Maybe even a friendship." She pulled back, glancing back into the diner where Sam and Dean sat, "Keep him safe."   
"What?"   
"I said, keep him safe," Meg said sharply, "I don’t give a rat’s ass about anyone’s plans. Fuck Azazel, and fuck Lilith. I’m going straight to the top, sweetheart. But Sam Winchester, you keep him alive, at all costs. You don’t? I’ll drag your ass back to hell and put you on a rack myself. Capiche?"   
"I got it," Ruby said softly.   
"Excellent," Meg said.   
"Why do you even care?"  
Meg didn’t answer, instead pulling a knife from her belt.   
"You’ll need this," Meg said, tossing the blade to Ruby, "Genuine article. You stick a meatsuit with this, the demon is deader than a doornail."   
Ruby stashed the knife in her jeans nodding.   
"Thanks…but you still didn’t tell me why you care."   
Ruby looked around, realizing she was completely alone. She wasn’t sure how much she liked the idea of having an alliance with one of the most dangerous demons in hell.

* * *

 

Ruby could sense Meg was nearby, her whole body tense under the feeling of her power.   
"So, I see you’re cozying up real close," Meg said, stepping around one of the junked cars in Singer’s salvage yard. Ruby turned around, biting her lip.   
"The Colt is fucked," Ruby said, "I don’t know what we’re gonna do without that fucking thing."   
"Easy," Meg said, picking at the peeling paint on a car hood, "Fix it."   
"In case you didn’t notice, I’m more of a spells and hexes type of girl," Ruby said, "I don’t know how the fuck to fix that fucking thing."   
Meg laughed, shaking her head.   
"It’s easy, sweetheart," Meg said, holding out a small flip notepad, "Everything you need is in there." Ruby took the notepad, reading it quickly.   
"This is some serious witchcraft," Ruby said, raising an eyebrow, "This is…seriously killer firepower."   
"I know," Meg replied, "So, when you help the old man fix the gun, you destroy it. We clear?"   
"Yeah," Ruby said softly, "Are you gonna keep watching my every move, or what?"   
"Please," Meg said with a smirk, "I’ve got my hands full in other places. I’ve got a tracking spell on you. Don’t bother trying to break it, either. It’d be more trouble than it’s worth. Fix the gun. I’ll see you soon." 

* * *

 

"Get them the fuck out of there."   
Ruby turned around, seeing Meg for the first time in nearly two months. Ruby folded her arms.   
"Why, they’re just hunting."   
"You fucking moron," Meg said, rolling her eyes, "How can’t you sense him?"   
"Who?" Ruby demanded.   
"Your old master, Moloch," Meg snapped, "He’s the one the coven sold their souls to! Come on, you can’t be fucking serious. Moloch is with Lilith, and you know she’s gonna put on a show if Moloch tells her Sam’s there. She still wants everyone to think she’s in competition with him."   
Ruby’s eyes went wide, chewing on her lip.   
"Oh fuck," Ruby said, "I have to get them out of there."   
"Now you’re catching on," Meg replied, "Get him out. By the way, I come bearing news of Dean Winchester’s upcoming demise."   
"And?" Ruby asked.   
"He’s puppy chow," Meg said, "Lilith herself holds the fucking contract. The want Dean Winchester downstairs bad. Nothing anyone can do."   
"Nothing, not a fucking thing?" Ruby demanded, "What the fuck am I supposed to tell Sam?"   
"Don’t tell him," Meg said, shaking her head, "Don’t breathe a word to him. But tell Dean. You’re gonna need Dean on your side, to get Sam ready."  
"What are we getting him ready for, exactly?" Ruby asked, sitting down, "I know he’s not leading the imaginary demon army. So why does he have to be ready?"   
"Everything in it’s time, Rubes," Meg said absentmindedly, "Be careful out there. Times are getting dangerous."

* * *

 

Things had spiraled out of control. Dean Winchester was topside, all the sudden there were angels-fucking angels!- running around, and Ruby stopped answering her. Meg was getting pissed. This situation was getting out of hand, and she needed to get Ruby to stick to the fucking plan.   
And the plan did not include Ruby suddenly cutting off communication. She approached the motel room where Ruby’s car was parked, the lights flickering out side as the wind whipped around her. She could hear it, smell, it, the stench of sex in the air as Ruby opened the door, meeting Meg’s gaze.   
"I-"   
Meg didn’t take any time in grabbing Ruby, slamming her off the pavement.   
"I told you to take care of him," she hissed, "I never said to fall in love with him, you idiot!"   
"I’m not, I swear!" Ruby cried, her eyes flicking black.   
"Don’t fucking lie to me," Meg snapped, "You’re gonna get killed, you moron. You’ve cut me out, so what, you communicating directly with the queen bitch now? Don’t you fucking get it? The way I had it going, you and him would’ve escaped unscathed. Now, with how much you’ve fucked this up, we’ll be lucky if Sam makes it out of this alive."   
Meg released Ruby disgustedly, shaking her head. Ruby leapt to her feet, glaring at Meg.   
"What are you talking about- this, this is what we wanted, this is what she wanted! Lucifer is gonna rise and walk the earth, and we’ll all…we’ll all be rewarded for it! Lilith will be gone, Azazel is gone, Meg, we’ll be the most powerful ones, don’t you get it? Lucifer will be our God, Sam our king, and we’ll have everything we ever wanted!"   
"No," Meg said, shaking her head, "You’re gonna die now. You’re gonna die and never see it coming. I can’t believe what a child you are…there are no happy endings for demons, Ruby. You’ll never get to be his queen. He’d never want you. Do you understand how fucking close we are? You fucking dropped the baton in the final stretch!"   
"You’re jealous," Ruby said, "You’re jealous because I’ve done all the leg work, I’m the one who got close to him and you can’t stand it. You can’t stand that I’m gonna get the credit. Well, too bad. You kill me now, you put everything in jeopardy. You gonna risk that?"   
"No," Meg said, staring Ruby down, "Don’t say I didn’t warn you. You’re gonna be dead on the floor before Lucifer rises. I promise you that."   
"Don’t sound so excited!" Ruby spat. Meg shook her head.   
"I’m not."

* * *

 

Meg looked at the smoking crater in the middle of the nunnery, Lilith’s body still chained to the altar and Ruby’s body fallen to the floor, like a broken rag doll. Meg stood over her body and bit her lip, looking away from the pool of blood on the floor beneath her. Dean Winchester stuck her, like a pig. She knelt down, turning Ruby’s body over and wiping some of the ash and soot from her dead vessel’s face.   
"I told you," Meg said softly, "I told you. You were better than all of them. We could’ve done so much. But you fell in love and decided that you knew better." Meg stood, taking a cloth from the floor and draping it over her body.   
"I told you."


End file.
